


Tantrum

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has a bipolar disorder (like, not that serious but still does) but he keeps it a secret and everything is fine. /But/ then he has one of the “bad days”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantrum

Gavin is completely in control of his fucking emotions thank you very much. Or so, he was convinced that when he got diagnosed with bipolar disorder as a teenager, they were mistaken. He can go through daily life, and when he felt a mood swing, a sudden burst of anger or sadness, he would just tell himself to stop. Because that was the cure to Gavin, ignore it, push it to the side, don’t take your medication, don’t let anyone know. They’ll leave you, abandon you, fire you on the spot and you’ll be alone in a strange country and you’ll have to go back to England…  
No. Ignore it.   
But sometimes, you just fucking  _can’t_  ignore it.   
Gavin woke up and immediately knew that today would not be his day. He felt a weight on his chest and he could barely get out of bed. Not because the bed was comfortable, no, he had just moved to his own apartment walking distance from AH offices, but he couldn’t get out of bed for the sheer fact that he had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to ignore his feelings today.   
He got out of bed anyway.  
He had too, I mean, he couldn’t just call in sick. (But I guess, in a way he could have, he was indeed  _sick_.) So he tripped over some of the boxes on the way to the shower, cursing himself that he should have moved on a weekend to give him time to unpack. When he was done, he shuffled some boxes around until a clean shirt popped up. (It was wrinkled but who gave a fuck? Not Gavin. Gavin gave no fucks.) he put it on along with his pants from yesterday, grabbed his house keys and walked out the door. He was going to be calm. He can handle himself.

He can handle himself most days.

Geoff was being rowdy, Ray kicked everyone’s ass in the game they just played, Michael was being loud and cursing him out (Gavin thought that since they were dating he’d calm down. He didn’t.) Ryan was being his usual sassy self and Jack was well, being Jack. It was a normal day at the AH offices but everything just made Gavin so fucking pissed. What crossed the line was when his mac kept pinwheeling. Around and around those fucking colors went, Gavin couldn’t take the noise of the office anymore, he couldn’t take work; so he transferred any work he had to do on a USB, got up and left. Abruptly yeah, he told Geoff he wasn’t feeling well and just took off. He didn’t even wait for Geoff to give him the okay he just left. Confused, Geoff just shrugged it off. Michael didn’t though.

So after work, Michael grabbed some take out food and drove all the way to Gavin’s apartment. He knocked on the door and got no response though.  
“Listen up asshole, open the door or I bust it down.” No reply. “I have food,” Michael shouted through the door, he tapped his foot on the ground and waited. He pounded his fist on the door and screeched ‘If you think I’m joking you’re going to have to buy a new door.’ Gavin opened the door just a smidge.

“Michael, now’s not a good-” It was no use, the Jersey gamer had already pushed passed the brit and set the food he got on the counter. Michael stood there and looked at the apartment.

“Jesus Gav.” Boxes were torn, the contents splaying everywhere, the living room was a mess and it might have just been Michael’s imagination but he could have sworn he saw a slight indent on the walls. He looked over at Gavin who was looking to the side, ashamed like a puppy who trashed his owner’s house for attention. Michael took Gavin’s hand and saw his knuckle bruised and slightly swollen. Hm. It wasn’t his imagination after all.

 

“Jesus gavin what the fuck happened?”  
“I just, you know. Had a tantrum I guess?”   
“What are you? Fucking five Gavin? You’re not at the age to have a tantrum.” Michael tried to joke, but he saw Gavin’s hand clent into a fist. Jesus, he was wound tight today.  
“What’s the matter Gavvers?”  
“I Dunno I guess I just freaked out”  
“Bullshit and you know it.” Pause. Gavin sighed and reached under his counter, an array of pills (sleeping to advil) laid out in front of him. He took out his unopened bottle of pills he’s had for a few years.  
“What’s that?” Michael asked.  
“M’ bipolar medication.” The air was tense and Gavin felt a blow of sadness and anxiety hit him like a train.   
“Then take the pills stupid.” Gavin paused.  
“You don’t think i’m crazy?”  
“No, I think you’re stupid for not taking pills that are meant to help you.” Gavin looked over the to the side, and Michael walked up to him and planted a reassuring kiss on his forehead. “I don’t care if you’re bipolar or whatever, you’ve never hurt me and I know you never will. Not taking these pills though you’re just hurting yourself.” Gavin shakily opened the bottle and took one of the white pills out, Michael got him a glass of water and Gavin popped the pill into his mouth and drank. He coughed and almost choked, Michael kissed his lips.  
“Now we have to clean the mess you made asshat.”  
“Oi, don’t call me names pisspot.” Michael reached down for Gavin’s hand. Gavin winced.  
“Oh right,” Michael sneered, “you tried to be big and punch a hole in the wall right? You big baby.”   
“Michael!” Gavin whined. Michael laughed, and threaded his hands in Gavin’s hair. he then went over to the fridge and grabbed some ice. They sat down on the floor, Michael tending to Gav’s hand as they both ate their food. Cleaning could wait, and Michael had a feeling he’d have more days like this where he’d have to try and calm Gavin down or coax him into taking his medication.  
And he was okay with that, he just wants to see Gavin healthy.


End file.
